1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat frame structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat frame structure in which two mechanism elements are assembled sandwiching a seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86609 (JP 2012-86609 A) describes a structure in which various mechanism elements are assembled on both sides of a seat frame so as to sandwich the seat frame therebetween. More specifically, the mechanism elements are assembled one on each side of the seat frame by passing a bolt shaft that is assembled to the mechanism element on one side through both a hole formed in the seat frame and a hole formed in the mechanism element on the other side, and fastening a nut onto the mechanism element on the other side.